


Tommy is Not in a Hurry

by ermengarde



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), GlamRPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Tommy's feeling a bit hermitish, except when it comes to babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy is Not in a Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know where this came from. It's kind of introspective and a bit sad, although it's not uber angsty and Tommy (from whose PoV it's written) isn't particularly unhappy.
> 
> I don't usually mention Sauli in fic (he's a cutie and I'm delighted that Adam's happy, I just can't write RL couples, it's one of those bizarre personal lines that pushes it from fiction to stalking for me. I'm aware that this is just semantics and it's not something I judge others by) but the Tommy in my brain for this one felt he was important enough to warrant a couple of words. I am more functional as a human being than this author's note suggests.
> 
> Mentions of: Adam/Tommy (past), Adam/Sauli (present)

So, here's the thing, Tommy isn't actually fucking Adam Lambert (or being fucked by, fucking semantics). Tommy isn't actually fucking _anyone_ , which most people (of the very small number of people who actually know) think is either very sad or very, very funny.

Tommy mostly thinks that it would be nice to like, hook up with someone, because he's a guy and he likes sex and the best sex generally happens with someone else, but he also mostly thinks that he really can't be fucked doing all the _other_ shit that comes with a hook up, like talking to someone and getting to know them and shit, and his hands are a perfectly reasonable alternative.

Mike's taken to calling him a hermit and pinned a blanket up over his door to make his bedroom into a cave (Tommy's kept it there, it blocks light and noise from the hall) and he's probably not far wrong - tour was fucking awesome and shit, but Tommy's kind of solitary and there were just _people_ like, twenty four fucking seven and even though they've been home for nearly half a year he's still feeling a bit punch drunk from it all. It's not like he doesn't go out or anything - he goes to fucking _yoga_ as well as all the shows and shit people want him for - but yeah, the whole meeting someone new thing just exhausts him to even think about.

The only new people he's currently interested in meeting are babies, because they don't talk or ask anything very much of him and they smell, like, fucking delicious (except when it's time to hand them back) and he'd definitely quite like one of his own, like, eventually, but, yeah, not right now and he's not in the fucking headspace or whatever to meet his babymama.

Charlie Chaplin had a baby when he was in his fucking nineties; Tommy is not in a hurry.

 

~~

Tommy decides to dye his hair pink for Russia, because Roxy's looks fucking awesome like that and he's a fucking rock star so why the fuck not. His hair's bleached to fucking straw anyways so it, like, sucks in any color he puts on it. It looks kind of like cotton candy when he's done, and it makes twitter go a nice kind of nuts (the at replies telling him that he should go after his man/his man doesn't want him/he never had his man and now he's been replaced are drowned for a while in a storm of hair questions). He spends some serious time considering getting a wig to see if he can actually break twitter completely.

Adam laughs his ass off when Tommy calls Sutan to ask about wig stores (and completely fucks up the time difference, but Raja had a late show and she's totally not come down off of the high so it works out) and then he offers to take Tommy wig shopping when they're both back in L.A.; Adam gets totally fucking _pissed_ at the shit Tommy gets on twitter, so he's, like, down with fucking with the people who live on there.

It's nice, being back with some of the tour family - he misses the _shit_ outta Sasha and Cam and everyone, but still Adam and Isaac and Monte and Lane and a handful of the techs are there and it's like a little bit of summer came back - and even though he bitches about Adam manhandling him all the time he just feels more _settled_ than he has in months (which is fucking ridiculous, he's in a fucking van in fucking _Russia_ ) and he gives up fighting when Adam starts hauling him about and just curls up on his lap, like a cat. Adam's even fucking leaner now than he was on tour but he's not bony, just firm and warm and Tommy manages to go to sleep between the venue and the hotel.

 

He's kind of cranky when they arrive and he has to get up and walk under his own power, and Isaac makes a joke about him being touch starved or some shit, but as soon as they're in the elevator Adam pulls him into a hug and kisses his head, so he sticks his tongue out at Isaac and half-falls back to sleep. Isaac has Sophie (who is awesome) and he totally doesn't get it. Adam's still in that fragile-new state of relationship and he gets that it's work, being with someone, and he gets that Tommy's too far into his brain-cave to make that kind of effort right now.

Adam's kind of awesome and Tommy kind of wishes he could, like, get off on the same shit Adam does because that'd totally be the easiest relationship ever but they tried it and he doesn't. He got off on Adam like, touching him and shit (fucking duh. Anyone who doesn't get off on Adam blowing them must be dead), but he didn't get off on touching Adam and Adam said he didn't mind, that they could work that, and that kind of broke Tommy's heart for a while. He's really happy that Adam's found someone who does get off on being with him. Adam fucking deserves that and Tommy still gets hugs and kisses and this huge fucking piece of Adam's heart and none of the empty, hollow guilt, so it's not like he's done badly from it all.

He's not sure that Sauli knows that he shares a bed with Adam sometimes, but there's fucking nothing going on that he couldn't tell his mom about over dinner and Adam's sleeping habits are nearly as fucked up as Tommy's so sometimes it's just, like, nice to have some company. Plus Adam's the great big super special rock star so when they're on the road Adam gets the _good_ bed. Tommy's developed a taste for high thread count sheets and memory foam and duck feather bed toppers.

 

~~

 

Eventually Tommy's going to have to come out of his cave and re-join the human race, he does know this, and he also knows that there's this whole group of girls all lined up and waiting for him, when he's ready. Not just crazy internet girls, either, but, like, real, actual, vetted women that his friends know and have picked out as suitable for him. He figures that when he feels like it's time he'll just start working his way through a painful series of first dates and trying not to mortally offend anyone until someone sticks.

But not yet. Even though everyone else is pretty much all paired off now, he's just... not yet. Tommy's heart is kind of full enough right now and he's seen the look in Adam's face when he flirts, so...He's got awesome friends and shit, his hands work fine for everything else and Charlie Chaplin had a baby when he was in his fucking nineties. Tommy is not in a hurry.


End file.
